


感情波谱

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Emotional Spectrum/四角恋草稿 & 是lofter上的备份_20201031更新
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 7





	感情波谱

记忆就这样停住了。

松村北斗睁开眼睛，他不知道自己在哪里，好像做了一个很长的梦。

他所见到的第一个人穿着白色的外套，异色的眼瞳，用冷静的目光注视着他。

路易斯·杰西看着北斗，虽然很想抚摸他的脸颊，作为主治心理医生，又消除了他的记忆，一切必须从头开始，暂时不能做出过激的举动。

「you will be fine.」

到最后居然用一句英语打破沉默，可以说是十分杰西的作风，他调整了镇定剂的用量，北斗又缓缓陷入沉睡。

「一切如你所愿。」关上单人病房的门，杰西对靠着走廊上的京本大我说道。

清冷而带着后悔的眼神，原本就消瘦苍白的脸庞，似乎是愈加憔悴，十分惹人怜爱。

杰西走过去一把拥抱住大我，明明怀里的人拼命想挣脱出来，却因为体型差过大而不能。

「一切都会变好的。」这样说着的杰西，完全没有意识到自己的衣服前襟已被大我的眼泪沾湿。

「又哭了呢，为什么。」扶住大我的肩膀，又耐心的帮他把眼泪擦干，深知他很坚强，然而一脆弱起来只能陪在他身边。


End file.
